


Something Different

by ComplexDiamond



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Gen, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexDiamond/pseuds/ComplexDiamond
Summary: A little known, but interesting aspect of the magical forests of Great Britain is that every single one of them is intrinsically interlinked with all the others regardless of its size or the distance between patches. This is how those who know the forests intimately can disappear into a forest in the south of the country and reappear on the edge of a wood near the mountains of Scotland, and this is how the ‘creatures’ hunted by wizards and muggles alike can slip between regions seemingly without any consistent path between appearances. The information of this fact was safely guarded between the magical families with close ties to the forest ways of Great Britain, and with time, mostly forgotten. But this story is less about magical forests and more about some of those families that pass on that knowledge through generations.





	Something Different

Forests are alive, or at the very least, somewhat sentient. There was once a point where Britain was covered in them, and the magical ones hid all manner of secrets and raw magic. They are the habitat of all manner of creatures, magical and non-magical, and some of the last places where untamed magic can be found in the modern era.

_Xenophalus Lovegood ~ The Hogwarts Open Journal 1969 _

A little known, but interesting aspect of the magical forests of Great Britain is that every single one of them is intrinsically interlinked with all the others regardless of its size or the distance between patches. This is how those who know the forests intimately can disappear into a forest in the south of the country and reappear on the edge of a wood near the mountains of Scotland, and this is how the ‘creatures’ hunted by wizards and muggles alike can slip between regions seemingly without any consistent path between appearances. The information of this fact was safely guarded between the magical families with close ties to the forest ways of Great Britain, and with time, mostly forgotten. But this story is less about magical forests and more about some of those families that pass on that knowledge through generations.

**Hogwarts 1971 **

Jasmine Prewitt had become a Ravenclaw prefect in her sixth year at Hogwarts, she had earned the position due to her nearly perfect school marks, although her very genuine obsession with always learning new and different things meant that neither of these achievements had meant very much to her. In fact, Jasmine considered both the role and the scores to be a hindrance to her great goals in life, she was somewhat of an enigma to the fellow peers, her teachers, and even her extended family. Born to the completely eccentric Brian Prewitt and raised in a small woodland cottage at the edge of a forest in Scotland she was for much of her childhood ‘partially wild’ running in and out of the forest, dragging home all manner of animals, plants and injuries.

She had a keen interest in ‘untamed’ magics and consumed every book, or a scrap of information or fictitious account she could collect of them. Her cousins Molly, Fabian, and Gideon had all been dragged on several of her various information gathering escapades in their younger years, but now Molly had left school and married, and Fabian and Gideon had learnt better than to follow their cousin blindly into the forest. So she had turned to collect somewhat unsuspecting half-bloods, or even better, blacking mailing ‘half-breeds’ to join her cause.

~~~~~~~~~

Remus Lupin was quietly excited, this was to be his second year attending Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, something a few years ago he had never thought would be possible. He had three good friends he shared the Gryffindor dorm with and a whole new year ahead of him. He was also apprehensive about his ‘condition’. The professors all did their utmost to accommodate him, but this did not do everything to curb his anxiety.

He clutched his wand in his pocket nervously as he climbed onto the train looking to find an empty compartment near the back. He was early, there were only a few other students on the platform. His mother had dropped him off before heading out to a social gathering, he never saw much of his father anymore (not that he had ever seen much of him at any time if he was being honest with himself).

Sitting down in an empty apartment with a sigh he pulled out a book intent to read until his friends arrived. Remus was not one page into his book when the compartment door was wrenched open and a girl he vaguely recognised as a seventh year Ravenclaw prefect stepped in slamming it shut behind herself, making Remus wince at the noise at it hurt his sensitive ears.

The girl looked at him directly in the eyes and stated, completely bluntly. “Remus Lupin, you are a werewolf, I need a werewolf, you’re going to help find the other mixed-blood on the train this year!”

Remus spluttered “wha… no… I…” and tried to say he didn’t know what she was talking about, but it only emerged from his mouth as a vague squeak.

Seemly unperturbed by his indignation the prefect proceeded to ramble off a seemingly long explanation of what she was doing and why, which Remus only half caught as the world dimmed around him, vision darkening rapidly, and he became vaguely aware he had begun to hyperventilate.

The sound of his rapid breathing seemed to have pulled the girl out of her self-indulgent monologue, because the talking had stopped, and Remus found a block of chocolate had been forced into his face.

“Eat,” she said, “It will make you feel better, and after that, perhaps I should start again.”

Remus managed to bite a small piece of the chocolate and felt himself immediately begin to calm down, he frowned, chocolate wasn’t meant to work like that.

Noticing his frown, the girl laughed, “I may have laced it with a calming draught, it works quite well on the first year Ravenclaws having anxiety attacks over their exams.”

“Who the hell are you?” Remus asked heatedly, after swallowing the chocolate.

“Oh, right!” the girl exclaimed “Jasmine, Jasmine Prewitt, I’m one of the Ravenclaw prefects, and head of the not school endorsed group for the protection of magical creatures…. Or something, I haven’t given it a name yet, I just came up with it, well the name, the initiative is eons old …. Anyway you can help me with it, I’ll be gone next year so someone else will have to carry the mantel forward so to speak, I’m collecting all the mixed-bloods together and then I’m going to organise a safe space where everyone can spend time together, except you’re the only one I’ve found so far, but you can help me find the rest of them!”

“You’re crazy” Remus frowned.

“NO!” Jasmine nodded enthusiastically (much to Remus’ confusion) “I’m genius, this is my best idea, my whole life I’ve been trying to come up with something interesting I could do; besides, I’ve met loads of werewolves, you’re always good finding other creatures!”

Remus inhaled sharply “You’ve met other werewolves?” he said, with genuine curiosity.

“Of course, I have!” Jasmine frowned, “I grew up on the edge of a magical forest, you haven’t ?!?”


End file.
